The Global Defense Force (Mirrablaze)
The GDF is an international organization created to defend Earth from a range of different threats. It has various bases set up across the world, with the notable ones being the European, the Chinese, and the Aegeon branch that has been given the name of Tactical Monster Fighting Force. Some of the threats the GDF has dealt is terrorists, rouge military units, and alien invasions. History Before Founding After a treaty had been signed by the nations of Earth to get rid of nuclear weapons, an age of chaos had begun. Various organizations and rouge countries rose up to cause madness. Founding When crime and chaos began running rampant in the world, it's various nations sent gathered up their best and most intelligent military generals to discuss about what should be done. They decided that they would form a world wide defense organization filled with people of varying origins. The G.D.F. was formed to protect the world from the enemies that now plagued it. Purging Of World The GDF led many campaigns to stop different terrorist groups and a couple of rouge countries. Their foes came from many different origins, a religious group that honored an evil god by the name of Maoh attempted to kidnap children, and take their blood. Another one was a fleet of modern pirates that raided major cities along the coast. Eventually a majority of the world's enemies were defeated. When everyone thought that a new age of peace could come, a race arrived from space. The Great Invasion Extraterrestrials known as the Trans came to invade Earth with a massive fleet of ships. The Trans attacked several major cities and destroyed a couple. The GDF retaliated with an all out assualt upon them and propelled the aliens. A new age of peace would last until the appearance of the Ivanians. The TMFF and Mirrablaze The next major problem for the GDF was the alien race of the Ivanians that used giant monsters to terrorize cities. The Aegeon branch had to deal with them even though their weapons did nothing against the bio weapons. Eventually they were successful with the appearance of a hero known as Mirrablaze. Seki Thank, the human form of Mirrablaze joined the GDF branch now nicknamed the TMFF to help fight off the invaders. He had to sacrifice himself to defeat their most powerful monster at the time, Noah. The TMFF panicked as the Ivanians quickly sent out a monster just as powerful, Iron. Seki had told the TMFF that he had a son with similar powers, so they searched for him. They found him in America under the name of Shirai Thank and he was a comic book creator. They brought him over and he willingly took up the identity of Mirrablaze. A few times while stopping the Ivanians' invasion, various other threats popped up such as ancient dinosaurs reawakened from their slumber, a terrorist organization that tried to takeover Aegeon with mechs, and other chaotic things. After a while, the entirety of the GDF were called to help stop the Ivanians and Mandarns great invasion attempt titled Operation Doomsday. There was still trouble even after stopping them. A murderous alien named Redman came to Earth, demons from a mirror world came to destroy Earth, the ancient evil, Maoh rose from the depths of hell to shroud the world in evil, countless aliens tried to takeover the Earth with giant monsters along with many other things. At one the GDF learned of the existence of the multiverse when beings named ultras came to help fight off the eldritch terror of Yapool and his choju. After that, many other threats still appeared, but they were all stopped. Base Locations North American Branch The North American branch has fought off various terrorist organizations including a main enemy in a group of zealous Nazis, war criminals, AIs gone wrong, and in some cases aliens. They also try to protect unique "specimens", called cryptids by the general populous. South American Branch The South American Branch often deals with eco-terrorists and things from old Mayan and Aztec ruins. Evil spirits, ents, and guardians are also big problems. Their latest enemy is an ancient deity named Hoaklpour. European Branch The European Branch is a bit more secretive with spies and such. They often have to deal with mad scientists, political lunatics, paranormal entities, and extraterrestrials entities. There's a mysterious individual known as "The Nurse" who helps with their enemies. African Branch The African Branch mainly deal with witch doctors, cultists, and poachers. The witch doctors and cultists usually attempt to summon old deities and demons. Aegeon Branch (The TMFF) Probably the most well-known of the branches, the Aegeon branch primarily deals with giant monsters and alien invasions with the help of a giant super hero named Mirrablaze. The most notable of their enemies was the Ivanians, the Dinosaur Empire, Gottes, and Maoh. Asian Branch The Asian branch's threats are often evil kung fu masters, demons, oni, underground people, and strange extra-dimensional entities. Chinese Branch The Chinese Government asked to have their own branch. Their branch is probably the most secretive of them all, they try to keep what happens with their branch heavily under wraps. They mainly talk to each other in a language unknown to anyone not in their leagues. When writing, they also used language that is very difficult to decipher. In their written language, every word is two letters from different languages combined. So far only the European branch have been able to get anything out of there, a document. The only things that have been deciphered is "Na-e--n", "Go---s", "Met-- ---ser", and "ur---ru-an". Australian/ New Zealand Branch This one doesn't deal with much, only giant mutant emus and super humans/ villains. Oceania Branch The Oceania branch covers all of the islands in the Pacific Ocean. Most of their enemies range from sea monsters to under water civilizations to pirates. Trivia *All the enemies the GDF branches face are based on movie scenarios that take place in those locations. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Emgaltan